


Наблюдатели

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Азирафаэль не может понять, что происходит, и Кроули в качестве объяснения устраивает ему экскурсию
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Наблюдатели

_16 июля 1945 года, Лондон, Великобритания  
_  
Было не позднее часа пополудни, когда Азирафаэль вдруг вздрогнул и поторопился поставить чайную чашечку на блюдце. Несколько секунд он с недоумением смотрел на подрагивающие руки, потом поднялся, сделал несколько шагов по задней комнате книжного магазина в Сохо. Коснулся обивки кресла, мягкого пледа. Торопливо подошел к окну и отдернул штору.

Улица выглядела привычно, может быть, людей в поле зрения было меньше, чем ожидал Азирафаэль, но все же — никаких происшествий, ничего хоть сколько-нибудь примечательного. Азирафаэлю тем не менее казалось, будто что-то — что-то неуловимое и одновременно страшное — случилось. И сирены только что окончившейся войны звучали бы сейчас уместнее детского смеха. 

Мир изменился, и невозможно было сказать, в чем именно. 

Спросить у своих? Азирафаэль попытался сформулировать вопрос — и не смог. 

«Мне кажется, что-то где-то произошло, но я не понимаю, что и где?»

«Мне кажется, случилось что-то дурное. Может быть, вы располагаете какой-нибудь информацией?»

Смешно. Приходить к Гавриилу с такими вопросами… Приходить к кому бы то ни было с такими вопросами! Только один… одно существо…

Решившись, Азирафаэль схватил плащ и шляпу и вышел на улицу. Руки его по-прежнему дрожали.

*** 

В дверь пришлось звонить не менее десяти минут. Азирафаэль уже почти потерял надежду, когда из глубины квартиры раздались приглушенные богохульства и на пороге возник Кроули.

— Меня могло не оказаться дома, ты же это понимаешь? — хмуро спросил он. — Стоило позвонить.

— Я же только что… Ох. Прости, Кроули, я вечно забываю. Мне все время неловко добавлять работы этим милым барышням-телефонисткам…

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и отступил в сторону, впуская Азирафаэля.

— Этих милых барышень нет уже больше десяти лет, Азирафаэль, а ты все никак не привыкнешь. Входи. Чем обязан?

— Что-то произошло, — Азирафаэль не мог бы выразить облегчение, возникшее от одной лишь возможности произнести эти слова вслух. — Я знаю, чувствую…

— Угу. — Кроули забрал у него плащ и шляпу и подтолкнул вглубь квартиры. Оказавшись в гостиной, в последние дни, по-видимому, служившей хозяину жилища еще кабинетом и спальней, Азирафаэль резко остановился и обернулся, так что Кроули почти влетел в него.

— Прости, Кроули, но неужели ты… — слова подбирались с трудом. В растерянности Азирафаэль оглянулся, отмечая стопки газет — и пачки писем, карты, схемы и кипы совсем уж неопределимых бумаг. Телефон почти скрылся под ворохом записок и заметок, сделанных знакомым почерком — косым и острым. — Ты работаешь, а я тебя отвлекаю, — невпопад закончил Азирафаэль.

— Отвлекаешь. — Кроули обошел его и встал посреди комнаты — скорее тощий, чем худой, встрепанный и чудовищно усталый; казалось, даже рыжие волосы выглядят тусклее, чем обычно. Засунув руки в карманы широких брюк, он покачался с пятки на носок. — Рассказывай, что ты там такое чувствуешь, ангел.

— Что-то произошло, — повторил Азирафаэль. — Что-то изменилось. Не принципиально, но будто бы… Будто на миг стало светлее — и темнее одновременно. Запах изменился. Вкус воздуха стал иным. Сейчас я этого уже не ощущаю, уже все так, будто бы ничего и не было, и в то же время… В то же время… — он протянул Кроули руки. Тот молча глядел на его подрагивающие кисти. — Это кто-то из ваших? — продолжил Азирафаэль. — Потому что это точно не… Мне кажется, во всяком случае…

— Полагаю, нет. Не наши. И не ваши. — Кроули, ступая куда тяжелее, чем обычно, обошел комнату по кругу, оказавшись за спиной — и вдруг его ладони закрыли глаза Азирафаэлю. — Что видишь, ангел? — горячее дыхание коснулось уха. 

— Я не…

— Внимательнее смотри. Внимательнее, Небо тебя забери!

Внимательнее смотреть закрытыми глазами? Ну что ж, почему бы и нет. Осторожно накрыв своими руками прохладные пальцы Кроули, задевая их ресницами, Азирафаэль опустил веки, погрузившись во тьму еще более непроницаемую, замер, слушая спиной чужое дыхание, и смотрел. Потом отнял руки от лица, обернулся и встретился взглядом со змеиными глазами.

— Свечение, едва заметное. Бесцветное, если можно так выразиться, или вообще всех существующих цветов. Зеленое и красное одновременно. Его почти нет, только чуть-чуть, краешком глаза и в полной темноте… Кроули? 

Тот вновь пересек комнату и уже протягивал Азирафаэлю стакан.

— Бренди?

— Милый мой, днем…

— Ох, ангел!.. — Кроули вдруг засмеялся. Потер лоб, отхлебнул из предложенного стакана. — Я лечу в Америку. Ты со мной?

— В Америку?

— Да. Хочу своими глазами посмотреть на то, что тебя так взволновало.

— Объяснишь ты мне или нет? — Азирафаэль сердито выхватил стакан и сделал глоток. Кроули проводил стакан глазами и вновь потянулся к бутылке.

— По дороге. Ты действительно застал меня почти… почти чудом, ангел, — Кроули усмехнулся. — Полетели? Время не ждет.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. Если этот упрямец не готов просто рассказать… А еще — это слишком любопытно.

— Полетели.

  
***

_19 июля 1945 года, полигон Аламогордо, США_

— Приехали, ангел.

Следом за Кроули выбравшись из машины, Азирафаэль осмотрелся по сторонам. 

— Значит, здесь…

Кроули оглянулся, и Азирафаэль догадался, что он щурится, хотя глаз за стеклами темных очков не было видно. 

— Здесь, ангел. Первый в истории человечества взрыв атомной бомбы. Ты испытываешь гордость за этих умников?

— Я испытываю ужас, Кроули. 

Они остановились неподалеку от места взрыва. Коричневая выжженная пустыня, серо-коричневые горы, подсвеченные алым облака на темнеющем небе — и зеленый кратер посреди всего этого, будто залитый расплавленным стеклом.

Здесь бесцветное свечение было зримым: не закрывая глаз, Азирафаэль видел странные ореолы-отблески вокруг предметов, ярче всего — возле оплавленных обломков металлической конструкции в центре кратера. Кроули опустился перед ней на корточки.

— Это радиация? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Сияние, едва заметное в Лондоне и так хорошо видимое здесь…

— Нет, конечно, — Кроули даже рассмеялся. — Мы с тобой ангелы — настоящий и падший, а не высокочувствительные приборы… Которые на таком расстоянии все равно ничего не заметили. Эта радиация — капля в море, ничтожная часть… — задрав голову, Кроули стянул очки и криво улыбнулся. — Ты видел начало новой эры человечества, ангел. Не столько физическое, сколько духовное его отражение. Глобально это мир, конечно, не изменило, — Кроули комично пожал плечами, — но кое-что определенно в него внесло.

— И что дальше? — Азирафаэль поежился.

— Дальше — больше и хуже. Уверяю, ангел, тебе не понравится. — Кроули поднялся и еще раз окинул взглядом местность. — Все, я насмотрелся, за исторический остов подержался, сувенир на память прихватил, — он подбросил на ладони маленький зеленый камушек. — Поехали отсюда?

Азирафаэль кивнул. Поднимаясь за Кроули, походка которого вновь стала легкой и излишне фривольной, он вспомнил его в Лондоне всего лишь трое суток назад — сутулого и замученного, держащего связь чуть ли не со всем миром, знающего о взрыве, догадывающегося о последствиях.

— Они будут применять это против других людей? — догнав Кроули у самой машины, Азирафаэль схватил его за руку.

— Ну не против нас же, — хмыкнул Кроули.

— Не делай вид, что тебе все равно!

— Ангел, — Кроули поднял глаза к небу, — оглянись. Назад и по сторонам. Ты правда думаешь, что мы еще на что-то влияем? Что мы еще что-то значим? — Коснувшись волос Азирафаэля, Кроули посмотрел на свои пальцы и, смешно сощурившись, подул на него. — Местная пыль еще радиоактивна, — пояснил он. — Не нужно тащить ее к людям. 

— Это они сами? — спросил Азирафаэль, устраиваясь на сиденье.

— Люди? Вроде бы. Из наших только один мог как-то в этом поучаствовать, но он отпадает. Из ваших… — Кроули завел машину.

— Нет, — покачал головой Азирафаэль.

— Выходит, сами. — Тронувшись с места, Кроули в последний раз оглянулся на место взрыва. — Такие они, эти люди.

***

_16 июля 1945 года, полигон Аламогордо, США_

По пустыне шагала женщина — уверенно и быстро, казалось, она вообще не замечает ни неровной почвы, ни камней, ни редких, но так цепко хватающих за ботинки растений. До рассвета — настоящего, того, что приходит лишь вместе с солнцем, оставалось чуть меньше часа, и пока темноту прорезали только лучи прожекторов, направляющих самолеты. Иногда женщина вскидывала голову, прислушивалась к гулу самолетных двигателей и улыбалась. 

— Эй! 

Она точно знала, куда идет и кого ищет, и все-таки тихий голос застал ее врасплох. Она остановилась и отсалютовала рукой тонкой, сидящей прямо на земле фигурке.

— Привет, Загрязнение, — усмехнулась она. — Я думала, мы подойдем поближе.

— Война, — Загрязнение слабо подняли руку в приветствии. — Издалека — красивее.

— Пожалуй. — Война села рядом с Загрязнением и осмотрелась. — Ну что, у них получится? Как думаешь?

— Получится, — Загрязнение мечтательно улыбнулись. — Замечательно получится. Прекрасно. Столько ожиданий…

— К слову об ожиданиях. Как долго? Чего они тянут? — Война нетерпеливо повернулась к невидимой с такого расстояния вышке.

— Погода. Боятся радиоактивных осадков. Глупые люди…

Война рассмеялась. Она чуяла витавшее в воздухе напряжение, чуяла нетерпение и тревогу, а еще — неотвратимо надвигающееся будущее. Столько возможностей, такие горизонты!

— Твоих рук дело? — спросила она. — А, я почти завидую! Я была так занята в Европе и Азии, что чуть было не прохлопала самое классное.

— Нет. Не моих.

— Серьезно?! — Война круто повернулась к Загрязнению. — Так они сами?

— Мое время еще не пришло, — голос Загрязнения, и так негромкий, опустился до шепота. — Пусть привыкнут, пусть наиграются, пусть считают, что приручили, и тогда… Тогда я развернусь по-настоящему. Не спугнуть…

— А! Я едва верю, что это происходит! — воскликнула Война. — Неужели же…

— Тихо! — прежде расслабленные Загрязнение вскочили на ноги. — Начинается! 

Им не нужно было слышать обратный отсчет, чтобы знать — автоматика запущена, вот-вот…

— Три секунды, — еле слышно шептала Война. — Две, одна… Сейчас!

Небо над пустыней вспыхнуло тысячей солнц, огненный шар в считанные мгновения поднялся над землей. Война и Загрязнение, широко распахнувшие глаза, жадно, неотрывно глядящие вперед, захлебывались потоком света, как водой, впитывали его, запоминали. Дошедшая ударная волна чуть было не сбила их с ног, треск и гром звучали салютом. Война хохотала и кружилась, празднуя начало новой эры, Загрязнение замерли, всем телом подавшись вперед. Наконец, будто очнувшись, они протянули друг другу руки и, не сговариваясь, быстрым шагом, почти бегом направились к центру взрыва.

***

__  
5 августа 1945 года, Лондон, Великобритания

Незадолго до захода солнца в книжный магазинчик в Сохо вихрем ворвался Кроули — Азирафаэль даже не понял, обернулся он на звон дверного колокольчика или на стук, с которым появились на столе бутылки.

— Гуляем, ангел! — Кроули бесцеремонно обхватил Азирафаэля за плечи и потащил к столу.

— Мы что-то празднуем?

— Нет! Мы просто пьем, потому что… потому что в Лондоне хорошая погода, Небо его порази, и на небе — ха! — ни облачка, и так тихо, так тихо, ангел!..

— Дорогой мой…

— Я — такая плохая компания, что тебе нужен повод? — Кроули приподнял брови, почти уткнувшись носом в щеку Азирафаэля.

Разумеется, ему не нужен повод! И, конечно же, у него как раз в духовке запекается восхитительная телятина, а вечер действительно прекрасен, и сменяющая его ночь — как подарок судьбы, тиха и безмятежна; подкравшаяся и минувшая полночь — время поэзии, и Азирафаэль читает стихи так, что кажется, будто слезы стоят в глазах демона…

… И вдруг что-то словно бьет под дых, заставляет сбиться с ритма, забыть, выдохнуть и не смочь вздохнуть. Азирафаэль подскакивает — и опускается обратно в кресло под тяжестью рук Кроули.

— Не смей трезветь, ангел, — шепчет он, присаживается на подлокотник, проводит пальцем по бокалу, заставляя его вновь наполниться. — Не смей трезветь. Это снова всего лишь люди*. 

____________

* 6 августа 1945 года в 8:15 утра по местному времени люди взорвали атомную бомбу «Малыш» над Хиросимой. Через три дня, 9 августа 1945, в день атомной бомбардировки Нагасаки, уже Азирафаэль придет к Кроули — с печеньем и томиком стихов Джона Донна. А потом они привыкнут.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор уверен, что Кроули был знаком с Оппенгеймером


End file.
